


Requiem For A Rogue Agent

by duderank



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duderank/pseuds/duderank





	Requiem For A Rogue Agent

"I try not to remember her as the "Mole" in NCIS, but as she was before it happened." McGee rocked gently in his chair as he spoke.

Sat at his own station in the squadroom,Tony DiNozzo nodded in agreement. "Me too. Does that surprise you, Probie?"

"No. Not if you're prepared to forget what happened." McGee replied.

Forget yes, if not forgive."

Tonys' face suddenly broke into a smile, choosing to forget. Forget those eight months that had drawn a line under the career of a young agent he had, himself, played a part in recruiting.

"Remember the time we got her drunk at the Christmas party?" asked Tony. 

McGee chuckled to himself. "Yeah."

"She gets up on the desk and starts belting out show tunes like it's Glee club."

"Boss walks in half way through her rendition of "Oklahoma" of all things." said McGee, continuing the story,leaving Tony to complete its telling.

"She sees him, falls off the desk and straight into Palmer's arms. They then procceed to recreate that scene from the end of the movie,"An Officer And A Gentleman". Know the one I mean?"

"Yeah." McGee nodded. "She was even wearing a Navy Commanders' cap. We should have know about those two then."

Tonys' voice grew suddenly quiet as it took on a much more sombre tone. "She could hold a note too. Who'd have thought,hidden talent like that."

"She kept a lot of things hid from us." replied McGee, lowering his voice also, the smile on his face having quickly faded. "If she hadn't, she'd still be here."

"Yeah, I know." whispered Tony.

"McGee suddenly sat up in his chair as a familiar figure strode quickly into the squadroom. It was Gibbs.

"Hey, Boss. We were just talking about Lee. About how we felt about what happened."

Gibbs paused by where they were seated.

"How you felt?" He looked at McGee, sadly. "You should try being me."

McGee and DiNozzo exchanged looks, each knowing there was nothing left to say.


End file.
